


Sticky keys

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne regrets adopting, Deepthroating, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Revenge Sex, tim’s a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Tim's livid when Bruce forces him to step down from a case he's been working on. So livid he wants to return the feeling by leaving his mark in the cave.Basically Jason and Tim have angry sex on the bat computer. ;)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

“Nope. I’m not getting into this.” Jason threw his hands in the air as he turned back towards his motorcycle. 

“Wha?!” Dick quickly bounced after him. “Jay Please! He’s your boyfriend.” Dick quickly darted forward and grabbed Jason’s helmet before he could. Jason frowned as he watched the helmet escape his grasp. 

“I don’t technically need that.” Jason said as he mounted his bike. “But damn won’t Alfred be mad to know you let me leave without it.” Dick glared at Jason as he tightened his grip on his helmet. “You like a child you know that.” 

“Your boyfriends the one acting like a child.” Dick mumbled under his breath. Not meaning for Jason to hear but Dick suddenly felt tiny as Jason rose from his bike and loomed over him. “I mean…” 

“He has a right to be pissed Dick.” Jason crossed his arms. “He’s worked that case all fucking week and now he’s losing it right at the end. Its not fair.” 

“And I know that but it’s not like he can finish it. Which is why I called you to help support him.” Dick smiled sheepishly. 

“Na.” Jason smirked as he lent against his bike now. “Like I said. I am not getting into this. I’ve only seen him this pissed once, and I learnt my lesson. Now run in there and try your best. I’ll go get an ice bag for your face.” 

“Jason… I will do anything.” Jason’s eyes lit up a little as he looked Dick in the eye. “Truly just please.” Dick begged. “Before Bruce does something bad.” 

Jason reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Opening the camera and pointing it at Dick. “Ok… say that again.” Jason smirked as the red light flashed on screen. “And do it right.” 

Dick’s shoulder sloughed as he groaned. “I. Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson own Jason Todd a favour as of March 18th 2019... Happy?” 

Jason nodded as he finished the video and put his phone back in his pocket. “Very.” 

“Great.” Dick sighed as he fell back against the bat mobile. “Now can you please get Tim to stop plotting Bruce and I’s murders?” 

“I’ll try.” Jason smirked as he pushed off his bike and strolled towards the bat-computer where his sweet little baby bird was in the middle giving Bruce hell. 

Bruce remined quiet in his chair as Tim paced around him. Loudly listing reasons he should be the one going out finishing his work. Bruce only adding to the end of each reason with his own reasons he shouldn’t.  
“I worked on this case for a month. I almost flunked my midterm because of this!” 

“I offered to help.” 

“Offered? Like hell you did. You were too wrapped up in what Ivy’s doing.” 

“I did. You were half asleep as normal to remember. I can juggle cases. I don’t have midterms to study for.” 

“Yeah but you do have work. Mr I don’t know. Bruce Wayne!” 

“Tim.” 

“Not to mention you should be focused on what going on with Wayne Tech and not my case.” 

“Your case is going to be all for nothing if you do not let me prep and go before the gun shipment is lost.” 

“You don’t need to prep. Its all up here!” Tim pointed to his own head. 

“Tim I said no!” Bruce finally snapped as he stood up and faced Tim. Tim also standing straighter showing Bruce he wasn’t going to back down. 

“You could have at least asked!” Tim finally beginning to really raise his voice. 

“Your arm is broken. I did not think I needed permission. I thought you were smart enough to hand it over rather then be too cocky and lose out completely.” 

“Cocky? Cocky!” Tim chocked on the words. 

“Ah Shit.” Jason cursed to himself as he picked up a sprint and ran towards Tim. “Hey, hey calm down Timmy.” 

“I’M COCKY! THAT’S RICH COMING FROM YOU!” 

Bruce just stood, his face looking at the computer and not at Tim who was now in a full on rage. 

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim just before he could lunge at Bruce. Jason locked his arms to his side. Being careful with the broken on. “WORK ALONE MY ASS. ALL FUCKING HIGH AND MIGHTY BATMAN!” 

Bruce sighed as he rubbed his brow. “Has he slept at all in the last 5 days?” Bruce’s gaze finally turned to looked at Jason. 

“Only when he was knocked out. Worked on nothing but this case for the week.” Jason grunted as Tim drove a heel into his calf “Ow.” Jason said a little dramatically, hoping to jog Tim out of his hissy. 

Bruce gave a little nod as he pulled on his cowl. “I’ll let you handle this. Seems I’m making the situation worse.” Bruce said as he walked away from them and towards Dick who was now waiting in the bat-mobile. 

“DON’T FUCK IT UP!” Tim growled as he kicked his legs about. 

“Tim.” Jason chuckled a little. He wasn’t going to lie. Tim was scary as hell like this, but he was somehow also adorable. 

“Don’t you start. Traitor” Tim huffed as the roar from the bat-mobile’s engine began to subside as it drove deeper down the tunnels and into Gotham. 

“Aw come now. You know I called dibs on beating the hell out of Bruce.” Jason loosened his grip on Tim a little but not enough he couldn’t grab him if Tim chose to attack. 

“Oh please. I’d do much worse.” Tim relaxed against Jason, letting him know he wasn’t a threat. 

“He is right though Tim. Your arm’s really messed up. You couldn’t go into the field.” Jason finally released his hold on Tim. He grabbed Tim’s shoulders and gently began to massage them, trying to push past Tim’s tense energy. “Why don’t you run the coms?”

“I don’t want to.” Tim huffed as he looked off to the side. He wiggled his shoulder signalling for Jason to let him go, which Jason did obediently. Once Tim was free, he turned to face Jason. Jason frowned as he looked back, catching a sudden shine in Tim’s eyes. 

“I don’t like mad you. Especially when mad you has that look. What are you thinking?” Jason sighed regretting even asking. 

“Suck me off.” 

“WH!” Jason’s eyes widened as he stumbled back a little from shock. “Here?” 

“No. In his chair.” Tim smirked as he ran toward the chair.

Jason stood for a moment. “I take it back. I love mad you.” Jason moaned as he ran over to where Tim was now happily sitting in Batman’s chair. Jason lent over Tim. His face lingering close hoping to steal a kiss. 

“None of that!” Tim grabbed Jason’s face with his hand. Shoving him down with enough force and simple surprise, Jason dropped to his knees. 

Jason frowned he enjoyed foreplay but began to work at releasing Tim from his tights. “You know I’m the one who should be getting a blow job. You’ve practically ignored me all week.” Jason said as he threw Tim’s boots to the side. 

“Well I’m apparently benched now so you’ll have me whenever you want.” Tim grinned as he pulled his own tights off. Not in the mood for any slow work that Jason was trying to accomplish. “Sure as hell not staying here after this.” 

Jason smirked as he looked at Tim’s slightly hard cock. He pushed Tim’s legs apart. Making himself comfortable between them as he kissed his inner thigh. Earning a soft moan from Tim as he pressed against the backrest. “He’ll be so mad.” Jason chuckled as he licked the underside of Tim’s cock. Tim breath caught in his throat as he grabbed the armrest with is good arm.  
“Give me your rage. Like I’ve given it to you.” Jason said as he swallowed Tim’s cock and began to suck lightly. Tim gasped, his hand quickly moving from the armrest into Jason’s hair.  
Jason lapped his tongue around, getting Tim completely hard before he began to pull away.

“Jason.” Tim growled lowly as he pulled his hair, trying to get his warmth back around his cock. Jason smirked as he managed to escape. 

“Bet Bruce and Dick will do a better job finishing this case then you would have.” Jason smirked snapping the last bit of control Tim had. Exactly what Jason was after. Tim pressed his hand to the back of Jason’s head and shoved his cock into Jason’s willing open mouth. His hand remained in place as he started to fuck Jason’s mouth with fast but shallow thrusts. 

“Fuck you!” Tim spat. “I worked so hard all to just screw up during training and break my arm!” Tim was practically shaking in angry.  
Jason’s hand moved up Tim’s legs and around his sides to cup his ass. Tim moaned as he slowed his pace but began to press his cock deeper. Holding Jason’s head in place Tim thrusted hard and held, waiting for Jason’s throat to open. Jason swallowed a little spit and precum caught down his throat before Tim’s cock penetrated deeper.  
Jason shut his eyes as Tim now began to deep throat fuck his mouth. Tim smirked as he toyed with Jason. He made sure to thrust a few time before he held Jason down for a few seconds. Waiting for him to gag and wiggle for a breath. Jason tried his hardest to work his tongue around Tim’s cock while trying to not choke. Tim liked giving head so he knew what felt good. He was making Jason work for it. 

Tim moaned loudly, he wanted to push back down and hold Jason down to take his cum, to make him drink him dry but he quickly pulled Jason back. Jason gasped, catching a little air before his mouth was filled with Tim’s sweet taste. 

“Jason...” Tim panted softly as he released Jason’s head as he sunk into the chair. 

Jason coughed as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck Tim.” He brought his hand up and wiped his mouth with the back of it. “Surprised you pulled back. Thought you would have made me drank you.” Jason purred as he licked the cum off his hand while still kneeling between Tim’s legs. 

Tim watched him, his blue eyes sparking to life again. “Fuck me.” He moaned out softly. Jason smirked. Rising up on his knees he ran his hands under Tim’s shirt. 

“Your so perfect.” Jason kissed him as he rose to his feet and gently pulled Tim’s shirt off. Making sure not to get it caught on the cast wrapping Tim’s left arm. 

Tim pushed further but Jason pulled away once more. Replacing his lips with his fingers. Tim rolled his tongue out of his mouth and fell forward. Taking his fingers into his hot mouth. Greedily licking and sucking at them, enjoying his own taste that still lingered on Jason’s fingers. Tim moaned softly as Jason thrust them deeper before pulling them out once they are soaked. 

Jason was about to lift Tim’s legs when Tim quickly bounced up from the chair. Jason watched in amusement as Tim faced the computer and bend himself over the control board. His ass in the air and his cock pressing on the computer keys. The screen flickering little as it tried to work out what commands someone wanted.  
If Jason wasn’t rock hard before he sure was now. “Daddy needs to piss you off more.” 

“Ha. He already had a go at me saying I was acting like you.” Tim laughed as he looked back at Jason and spread his legs. 

“What? Like me? I never argue with Bruce.” Jason chuckled as he pushed his fingers into Tim. “Goddamn how are you always this tight.” 

“Because you don’t fuck me enough.” 

“I tried but you were so tied up in your work I couldn’t get near you.” 

“Grab it if you want it.” 

Jason looked away from Tim’s ass and to Tim’s face that held a cheeky smirk. “What” Jason asked as he scissored his fingers in Tim.

“I’m just saying… I’m not going to say no to an impromptu fuck. Even if I will probably protest at first.” Tim pressed back against Jason’s finger. 

“Fuck I’m gonna get off just by your words tonight.” Jason smiled as he added another finger and thrusted them. His other hand worked on pulling off his own pants. He spat in his palm and stroked his cock. Lubing it up as bet he could.

“A fantasy for your?” 

“Fucking you while you whine about all the work you need to get done? Yeah definitely been on my to-do list.” Jason laughed as he pulled his fingers out. His hands moving to hold Tim’s hips. His lips pressed soft kisses around Tim’s neck as he pressed his tip against Tim’s hole. 

“Jason.” Tim moaned as Jason pushed in. Tim arched his back pressing it against Jason chest. His own cock hard and rubbing against the cold metal control board. 

Jason let free a rugged breath as he pushed deep into Tim. “Fuck Tim.” Jason moaned as Tim started to move against him right away. “Not wasting time today are you.” Jason gripped Tim’s hips tighter, stopping Tim from moving. “No. I’m in control now.” Jason pounded into Tim. Setting a rough pace. 

“Yes! Yes Jason!” Tim screamed as he was pushed further up the control board. His toes just touching the ground. Jason moaned to the sound of Tim’s voice. He wasn’t normally this vocal, even his breathing seemed louder then normal. 

Jason lifted his head letting out his own loud moans as he pushed deeper. “You little shit.” Jason chuckled as he continued to fuck Tim. He’s eyes caught sight on the com lines. One was currently running a live feed from the cave to Bruce’s com. “Well then.” Jason bit Tim ear lightly getting a sharp gasp from Tim. “Let’s give Daddy a good show. Shall we?” Jason whispered. 

“Harder then.” Tim smirked. 

Jason smirked back as picked up the pace, pulling out further and slamming back into Tim hard enough the slaps echoed through the cave. 

“Ah! Jay!” Tim cried out. “Yes! Harder.” Tim whimpered beneath Jason. Edging close to completion.

“Come for me.” Jason breathed out as he reached under Tim and grabbed his cock. Stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Yes.” Jason hissed as Tim’s ass tighten around his cock. Tim’s body jerked as he spat his cum over the computer keys. 

“Jason!” Tim’s cries sending Jason over the edge as he buried himself deep into Tim as he came. He thrusted a few more time’s before slipping out. Jason’s arms wrapped around Tim holding him tightly as they both rode through the high.  
Jason shifted after a couple of minutes feeling Tim begin to wiggle in his hold. 

“I love you.” Jason nudged Tim’s check with his nose, kissing his cheek a few times before capturing Tim’s mouth. Tim moaned as he returned the kiss. 

“I love you too.” Tim panted as Jason pulled away. 

Jason stepped back from the computer and helped Tim slide down. Tim moaned softly as Jason’s cum dripped out of his hole and down his legs. They both looked down at the computer and mess left. “Probably should clean that.” Tim’s breathing softly. 

“Nar, Dick owe me one. I’ll get him to.” Jason smirked as he shoved Tim back into Bruce’s chair. His cum soaked ass now leaking onto the leather chair.

“Jason!” Tim’s eyes widened. 

Jason chuckled as Tim’s face grew bright red. His brain finally snapping out of the rage and now into the heavy reality of what they just did. “We fucked…”

“Yep.” Jason lent over Tim. His arms hanging over his shoulders. 

“The com…” 

“Still live.” Jason kissed the corner of Tim's lips.  
…

"I'm in so much trouble." 

"Yep." Jason smiled as he kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce’s reaction + Tim’s punishment

“Got to admit.” Nightwing smirked as he and Batman walked towards a rusting dark blue car “He’s thorough.” Dick stood to the side as Batman pulled a small disc from his belt. Pressing it onto the car’s trunk. A few seconds and the trunk popped open, reviling a create of guns.

“Mm.” Batman glared at the guns then raised his head to search the car yard. “Red Robin has always been one to be thorough. Plan ahead. Unlike a few other Robin’s I know.” Batman gave Nightwing a quick glance before he spotted what he was looking for.

“Hey! We Robins plan. Just not to the extent Baby bird does. And also he’s run into plenty of situations without a plan.” Nightwing pointed out naturally following Batman as he walked towards another car.

“Yes but he’s thinking of a plan as **“-to say no to an impromptu fuck. Even if I will probably** **protest at first.”** he fights…” Batman stopped in his tracks as the comm in his cowl buzzed to life. Nightwing eyes widen as he quickly turned so his back was against Batman’s. Batman stopping suddenly normally meant danger so Nightwing moved.

“ **Fuck I’m gonna get off just by your words tonight.”**

Batman filtered the words out of his brain quickly. Remaining steady as his he pressed his cowl.

**“A fantasy of your’s?”**

Bruce gritted his teeth as his comm didn’t silent.

“Um B?” Nightwing frowned dropping his stance to peeked over Batman’s shoulder. Looking at his face. Nightwing quickly stepped back seeing a certain look he wasn’t particularly fond of. “Imma just…” Nightwing slipped passed and continued his way towards the car.

**“Fucking you while you whine about all the work you need to get done? Yeah definitely been on my to-do list.”**

Bruce’s hand dropped from his cowl as he starred ahead.

**“Jason.”**

…

**“Fuck Tim.”**

Bruce’s hand’s curled into fists as his comm was locked on. Open to receiving messages, unable to respond. Not that his comm was broken, no. A simple case of a certain teen knowing all to well Batman’s comm is directly attached to his cowl. Meaning that Teen had overwritten both mute and shut down options.

**“Not wasting time today are you? … No I’m in control now.”**

Batman closed his eyes for a moment. Breathing deeply. His mind blocking out…

**“Yes! Yes Jason!”**

Batman’s eyes snapped open. His heart picking up a faster rhythm as his focus was lost in a haze of confusion.

**“You little shit…”**

He’s trained for years, having perfect control of his mind. Able to block out pain,

**“Well then.”**

Filter information as he fought.

**“Let’s give Daddy a good show, Shall we?”**

Why the hell couldn’t he block this out.

**“Harder then.”**

The smugness seeping within every word followed by skin on skin slapping was enough to push Batman to snap.

Nightwing frowned as he watched Batman begin to walk over. His hands curled into tight fists. His teeth clenching so hard it made Dick feel ghost pains in his own jaw. “B?” Nightwing kept his tone soft. He’d noticed Bruce press his cowl early. Guessing someone had homed in on his comm and was currently dragging their mouth.

Batman looked down at the car truck Nightwing had opened. Just as Red robin listed. 10 semi autos and a dozen pistols. “Set up. We take them…

**“Ah Jay!”**

“Down tonigh-

“Batman look out!” Nightwing jumped forward his arms spread wide to loop around Batman’s waist. Pushing off the ground with enough force, Nightwing managed to move Batman and himself under cover, as a raining of bullets began flying towards them. “Well… so much for Red robin’s perfect plan.” Nightwing pushed off Bruce and lent against a mini van.

“So um… I know we need to move and all but are you ok?” Nightwing asked. His brow raised as he looked at Batman. Batman got up. Keeping himself pressed against the van.

“I’m swell.” Batman sighed loudly. Disappointed as the gunshots weren’t quite loud enough to drowned out Jason and Tim’s moans.

* * *

Tim hadn’t moved. His hand stuck to the door handle. His body halfway in the room before he had noticed the man he’d managed to avoid for the past three day. Bruce sat at his desk, Arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes cold and glaring.

“Didn’t expect to see me?” Bruce raised his eye brow. Watching Tim’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously. Bruce’s arms uncrossed. His hands pressing into the armrests. His weight tipping forwards as Tim began to move. 

Tim stepped back, pulling to door quickly as he turned on his heels. Bruce was up out of his chair before the door clicked shut. Valuing over the desk he ran into the hallway. Chasing Tim as he sprinted down the hall towards the stairs.

“Jason!” Tim practically screamed as he glanced back at Bruce. Tim was faster on a good day but slowed by the heavy cast around his arm. “It was a set up!” Tim turned around the corner, dodging Damian who made no effort to get out of Tim’s path.

“Would you like a hand father?” Damian smirked as he watched Bruce sprint past.

“No.” Bruce’s hand snapped out. Snagging the neck of Tim’s shirt. Tim using the momentum quickly twisted and lowed. Allowing the shirt to slip from his body, falling off his arm but snagging on the cast around his left. Tim’s eyes widened as he was jerked back towards Bruce. Tim yanked harder trying to free himself as Bruce’s other hand grabbed his right arm. Pulling it in front of Tim’s chest.

“Jason help!” Tim cried as Bruce dropped the shirt now only hanging onto Tim’s left arm. Bruce wrapped one arm tightly around Tim’s waist, while the other pressed against his chest. Keeping Tim’s arms locked to his side.

Tim squirmed, pulling forward in an effort to get to the stairs. Managing to get Bruce to move a couple of feet before he gave up his fight as the roar of a motorcycle echoed though the house. “Jason you jerk! I’m breaking up with you!” Tim shouted as he watched Jason out the window ride down the manors drive way. Cheekily waving as he went.

Bruce chuckled as he rose to his full high. Lifting Tim off the ground and letting his weight drop side ways. Tim gasped as he was now horizontal in Bruce’s hold and being dragged towards the cave. “Fuck you.” Tim spat at a snickering Damian as they passed by.

“Stay out of the cave.” Bruce gave Damian a stern look as he walked past. Damian only replying with a nod.

“Ow hey!” Tim grunted as Bruce turned a little to sharp. Bumping Tim’s good arm against a corner while they walked.

“Oops.” Bruce unapologetically smirked, stepping in front of the clock. He waited for it to open.

Tim lifted his head and glared up at Bruce. His mouth opened but quickly closed as his eyes once again dropped to the floor. Bruce frowned as he stepped into the elevator. Tim keeping quiet aside from a few frustrated sighs.

“We did clean up.” Tim’s voice was soft, playing up the innocents as he finally spoke.

“Tim.” Bruce warned as he stepped out of the elevator and into the cave.

“I know, please spare me your lectur… wait. Where are we going?” Tim’s eyes widened as Bruce turned off the path towards the computers and walked towards the training floor. “Training?” Tim looked up at Bruce. “Um my arm.” He raised his left arm.

“Hm and?” Bruce stepped onto the train mats releasing his hold on Tim. Tim like he had been trained flipped himself over before hitting the ground and rose to his feet. “Last time we spoke you made it quiet clear you believed you could fight with your arm broken so…” Bruce picked Tim’s practice staff up from the weapon rack. Throwing it towards him. Tim frowned as he caught it. “Prove it to me.” Bruce ran towards Tim.

* * *

“Ok… ok.” Tim panted, eyes closed as he laid on the training mats. Not getting up from where Bruce had knocked him down. “You were right. Happy?” Tim groaned loudly as his eyes opened to glare up at Bruce. “It would have been dumb to go out with my arm broken and I should have giving you the case.” Tim sat up and hissed.

“Arm hurting?” Bruce frowned as he watched Tim examine his cast.

“Not liked you cared just then.” Tim looked back up at Bruce frowning quietly. “We aren’t finished are we?” Bruce turned walking towards a shelf stacked with fresh towels. He picked up a set of bluetooth headphones and walked back towards Tim. “Oh shit.” The words slipping from Tim’s mouth as he knew exactly what Bruce was about to do. “Bruce I’m so-

“It was reckless and irresponsible.” Bruce’s voice finally rising. Tim sunk down his shoulders slumping. “Had I required assistance I would have been left for dead. Not just me but Dick too. Had he gone down.” Bruce stood in front of Tim. His fists curling. “Look at me!”

Tim’s head snapped up. His eyes wide.

“You put both of our lives in danger because you weren’t thinking. This rage you’re developing scares me Tim. Spite yes, that’s all well and good. But blatant ignorance, ignoring dangers isn’t you. It’s Jason.” Bruce watched the emotions run over Tim’s face. Sorrow followed with guilt then spiked with anger at the mention of Jason’s name. Bruce raised his hand in front of Tim before he readied to snap.

“I don’t want you to change for someone. That’s all I mean. Perhaps this is just a different side of you, or perhaps you’re trying to be someone you’re not. Point is.” Bruce held out the headphones to Tim. Tim groaned as he picked them up and stuck them into his ears. “You are to never. Never to have sex in this cave again!”

Tim stepped up into his stance. “This cave? So cave sex is ok? Just not this cave, got it.”

“Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne.” Bruce snapped.

Tim’s eyes widened quickly, he’s mouth shutting tightly.

“I was going to be kind to you. But just for that.” Bruce turned the headphones on. A large smirk grew on his face, as Tim’s face twisted in disgusted.

“I’m offended.” Tim frowned as two girls began to moan loudly in his ears.

Bruce chuckled as he ran towards Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That be the end. 
> 
> I mean it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first NSFW Fic so please be nice to me.  
> Now with part 2.


End file.
